


Páratlan Páros Extrák

by blu_rin



Series: Páratlan Páros [2]
Category: Jrock, Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin





	1. Korhatár plüssöknek

– Halló? – Yume csilingelő hangon szólt bele a telefonba, és a lelke már a hívás első pillanatában szárnyalni kezdett. Nem csoda, hiszen mihelyst meglátta Midori nevét a kijelzőn, úgy érezte, nála boldogabb ember aligha létezhet a földön. Kislányos örömmel dőlt hátra az ágyán, ajkain balga mosoly virított.  
– Szia, Yume! – Midori azonban meglepően érzelemmentesnek tűnt, sőt. Yume úgy érezte, valami baj lehet, a mosolya elpárolgott, szemöldökei közé halovány ránc ékelte be magát. Mégis mi történhetett? – tette fel magának a kérdést, ahogy a lány folytatni kezdte mondanivalóját.  
– Sajnos nem tudok elmenni este veled. Igazából, azt hiszem, több randit sem vállalok veled. Na, nem mintha olyan rossz pasi lennél, mert tényleg nagyon jó voltál hozzám, de nekem ez nem megy. Hamarosan turnéra mentek, és nekem olyan srác kéne, aki egyhelyben marad, tudok vele családot alapítani, ésatöbbi. A szakmád pedig ezzel nem egyeztethető össze, szóval… Igen, szakítani szeretnék veled, kérlek, többé ne keress, ne nehezítsd meg ezt magadnak és nekem se. Viszlát, Yume!  
A kis gitáros szipogva dobta maga mellé a telefont. Már azon gondolkodott, hogy otthagyja a bandát a francba, hiszen a lányok többsége mindig amiatt szakított vele. A turnék, a fanservice, a sűrű beosztás, ezek mind kiváltották előbb utóbb azt az effektust, hogy a pohár betelt. Midorinál, mint előtte Erikánál is, elhitte, hogy ez most be fog válni kettejük között, aztán persze jött a pofára esés, miszerint korántsem így működnek a dolgok. Úgy érezte, szüksége van valakire, akinek elpanaszolhatja a bánatát, ezért, akárcsak az eddigi szakításai után, a telefonjához nyúlt, és elküldte azt három betűt barátjának, amire tudta, hogy félórán belül már az ajtaját fogja kaparni.  
Kana tulajdonképpen a nem hivatalos legjobb barátja volt az együttesen belül. Persze, a többieket is nagyon bírta, Hayatot a maga nehéz természetével, meN-t a számtalan hülyeségével és Chamut a cinikus attitűdjével mind rögtön a szívébe zárta, de egyikükkel sem beszélt annyit, mint Kanával. A gitárossal néha, amikor egyiküknek sem volt este programja, éjszakákat beszéltek át Line-n keresztül, sokszor átváltva videóchatre, percekig csak nevetve azon, milyen borzalmasan festettek smink nélkül, kócos hajjal.  
Épp az ötödik zsebkendőt dobta maga mellé a rendezetlen kis kupacba, amikor csengettek. Még egyszer kifújta az orrát, aztán ment ajtót nyitni. Nem zavarta, amiért pizsamában van, hiszen otthon lusta volt átöltözni, mint ahogy az ágyán lévő plüssöket sem kezdte el a szekrénybe dobálni, amikor barátnő jött hozzá. Kana előtt nem volt mit szégyellni, ezt pontosan tudta. Sápadtan, könnyes arccal engedte be őt a lakására. A másik gitáros először komoran mérte őt végig, aztán elmosolyodott. Kezében egy fehér zacskót tartott. Mindig hozott Yumének ajándékot a szakításkor, amely valamilyen szinten zavarba ejtette az alacsony férfit, hiába cselekedett a másik az illem szerint.  
– Na, felejtsük el a csajt a lehető legkevésbé férfiasabb módon – lépett be Kana a lakásba, útközben rákacsintva Yumére. Mindig valami ilyen szöveggel jött, mielőtt levetette volna a cipőjét. Ez a jól bevált, megszokott séma mégis megnyugtatta a kis gitárost, hiszen tudta, hogy ez nem fog változni, a megszokott rendben zajlik majd, ő pedig egy karcolásnyit sem sérül közben.  
– Tessék – nyújtotta Kana Yume felé a zacskót, mire a gitáros, megköszönte, és elvéve azt, fittyet hányva az illemre, egyből kiemelte a benne lévő kekszcsomagot és plüssmacit. Az állatka láttán felcsillantak a szemei, és egyből Kana nyakába ugrott, alig győzve hálálkodni.  
– Jaj, nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg! Üljünk le a konyhában, oké? – hadarta, ahogy ölelésével szinte megfojtotta zenésztársát. Kana mosolyogva fejtette le magáról a vékony karokat, majd megragadta Yume könyökét, és megindult vele az említett helyiség felé, ám míg az alacsonyabb leült az egyik székre, addig Kana az asztalnak támaszkodott, és karba tett kézzel figyelte őt.  
Yume sóhajtva nyitotta ki a kekszet, a macit pedig az ölébe húzta. Majszolni kezdte a sós finomságot, miközben teljesen megnyílt a másiknak.  
– Midori már a hetedik lány, aki szakított velem, mióta zenész lettem. Mindegyikük elhagy, és fogalmam sincs, miért. Túl sok nekik az életem, egy gitáros mellett élni? De nézd meg, egy csomó befutott banda tagjainak már gyerekeik vannak, feleségük, akkor én miért vagyok kivétel? Mégis mit csinálhatok rosszul? Soha nem lesz olyan kapcsolatom, amely pár hónapnál tovább húzná – szontyolodott el Yume, ahogy az utolsó darabka kekszet is megrágta. Kana közben önállósította magát a konyhában, vizet forralt, teafiltert keresett, és előhalászta a csészéket a konyhaszekrény mélyéből. A tea hamar elkészült, így amíg várták, hogy hűlni kezdjen, Kana odahúzott egy széket Yume mellé, és megfogta a gitáros apró kezét, aki egyből érzékelte az aggódás szikráját megvillani barátja szemében.  
– Minden rendben lesz – formálta meg lassan a szavakat Kana, aztán egy mély lélegzetvétel után magához ölelte a férfit. A plüssmaci a hasfaluknak nyomódott, Yume pedig kissé zavartan húzta ki kettejük közül a medvét, könnyei áztatták Kana pólójának vállrészét. Megrezzent, amikor a gitáros hirtelen eltolta magától, hüvelykjével pedig egy laza mozdulattal letörölte a jobb szeméből útjára induló patakocskát. Reflexből pislogott párat, ajkai elnyíltak, Kana vonásai azonban nem változtak. Továbbra is ugyanaz a törődő, szeretetteljes kifejezés ült az arcán, ahogy Yuméhez hajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta. A kis gitáros egyből megmerevedett, amikor az ajkaik összeértek, agyán számtalan gondolat futott végig.  
Férfiak voltak, legjobb barátok, zenész-, sőt, bandatársak, akik már hosszú ideje ismerték egymást, ez nem történhetett meg, egyszerűen képtelenség, hogy Kana őt csókolta, az ő telt ajkai tapadtak a szájára, és a nyelve finoman kereste az utat Yume szájába. Fogalma sem volt később, hogy miért engedett végül a másik férfinak, hagyta elmélyülni a csókot, de tulajdonképpen akkor és ott nem tudta irányítani a testét. Egyszerűen sikerült gátat emelnie a könnyei elé, megbizsergetni a gyomrát, így amikor elszakadtak egymástól, csak némán nézte a másik férfit. Pillantása annak ajkaira tévedt, aztán óvatosan feléjük hajolt, ezúttal ő kezdeményezett csókot kettejük közt, ám Kana hamar átvette az irányítást, és szinte falta a kis gitáros ajkait, mint aki születésétől fogva erre a percre várt. Yume nem értette az egész mibenlétét, mégis élvezte a helyzetet, úgy érezte, olyasvalamit talált, ami meghatározhatta a lényének egészét, ezért nem ellenkezett, amikor Kana ujjai kíváncsian becsúsztak a pizsamafelsője alá, kitapintva Yume gerincének ívét.  
Amikor hosszú percek után az ágyra kerültek, az alacsony férfi egy pillanatra megmerevedett. A felsője már az ágy lábánál hevert, a nadrágja félig lecsúszott a csípőjéről, ő pedig vörös arccal pillantott a paplanon heverő plüssök sokaságára.  
– Mi a baj? Leálljunk? – kérdezte Kana, ahogy belecsókolt Yume kulcscsontjának kiemelkedő ívébe.  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a kicsi, aztán homlokráncolva belenézett az egyik plüsskutya szemébe. – Csak szegénykék olyan ártatlanok, nem akarom, hogy lássák – bökte ki végül, a pír az arcán pedig még erőteljesebb lett, ahogy Kana akaratlanul is elnevette magát.  
– Jaj, te – nyomott egy puszit Yume orrára. – Ha letakarom őket a takaróddal, akkor megnyugszol? – kérdezte, a gitáros pedig bólintott egyet. Aztán életének legcsodálatosabb estéje következett, legalábbis, ő akkor és ott ezt így gondolta. Kana gyengéd volt vele, tudta, mit csinál, és igyekezett Yume tapasztalatlanságát lágy csókokkal, finom szavakkal elfedni. A kis gitáros minden percét élvezte annak, ami történt köztük, nem törődve az esetleges következményekkel, mint mondjuk a másnap reggellel.  
Kana mellkasára hajtott fejjel ébredt, ráadásul a másik férfi épp a telefonján írt valamit, így kíváncsian pislogott rá. Azonban szavak helyett egy édes, reggeli csókot kapott, viszont kíváncsi természetét ez egy cseppet sem elégítette ki. Hirtelen az eszébe villant valami, és imádkozott, nehogy sírni kezdjen.  
– A barátnődnek írtál, ugye? – suttogta, mire Kana kimérten bólintott, ám mielőtt Yume bármiféle reakciót is produkálhatott volna, a férfi azonnal magyarázatba kezdett.  
– Megírtam neki, hogy tudom, hogy megcsalt, ezért akadjon le rólam. Illetve… Hozzátettem még azt is, miszerint a világ legcsodálatosabb személye fekszik most itt mellettem – mosolyodott el, mire Yume durcásan combon rúgta. Kana felszisszent, de továbbra is vigyorogva nézte a mellette fekvőt.  
– Van még valami, de ezt inkább neked mondanám – fogta meg Yume kezét a takaró alatt. – Szeretlek – suttogta, egészen közel hajolva a másikhoz, aztán bezárva köztük a távolságot, csókot lehelt az ajkaira.


	2. Mint a faék

Hayato boldog volt. Persze, hiszen az élete nem egész huszonnégy órával ezelőtt még teljesen kilátástalannak tűnt, most azonban végre amellett lehetett, akit teljes szívéből szeretett. Bár sosem rajongott a nyálfürdős, végletekig romantikus kapcsolatokért, a sajátjával mégis kivételt tett, ugyanis nála boldogabb ember aligha létezhetett a földön, amikor meN-meN ébredéskor egy csókkal köszöntötte. Az énekesnek egyszerűen muszáj volt vigyorognia, ahogy elgémberedett tagokkal kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy aztán a vidám arckifejezést egy szúrósabb vegye át, és lekeverjen egyet párjának. Mert, azért mégsem illik őt ilyen nyíltan megbámulni, meztelenség ide vagy oda.   
Ezek után nem csoda, ha nemes egyszerűséggel meN arcába vágta a fürdőszobaajtót, amikor a férfi követni akarta őt. Kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint egy házsártos feleség, de aztán el is hessegette a gondolatot. Az utóbbi napokban így is elég női hasonlatot hozott fel önmagával szemben, amelyektől férfiúi büszkesége igencsak megcsappant.   
Kevesebb kamaszlányos jelenetrendezés, Hayato-shi – mondta mindig magának, azonban később mindig rájött, hogy hiába. Egyszerűen felesleges volt az egész, hiszen meN-meN számára olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv. Ennek ellenére is imádta a kapcsolatát, mivel – bár ezt nehezen ismerte be magának – fülig szerelmes volt a basszusgitárosba. Az már más kérdés, hogy tegnapig egyikük sem tudott a másik érzéseiről.   
A fürdőszoba itt is olyan volt, mint az egyágyas kis lyukában, azonban talán, mintha egy fél négyzetméterrel nagyobbnak tűnt volna. Mindenesetre, nem sokáig mérte fel a terepet, hanem egyből ledobta a ruháit a lehajtott vécéfedőre, majd bepattant a zuhany alá. A meleg vízsugár kellemesen bizsergette a bőrét, aztán amikor a tusfürdőjére nézett, nem bírta elfojtani apró kuncogását. Az epres tusfürdő büszkén feszített meN-meN tengeri ásványos csodája mellett. Gyorsan lemosta magát, aztán kipattant a zuhany alól, és magára kapta a ruháit.   
Amikor Hayato kilépett a fürdőből, meN-meN egy csók kíséretében váltotta őt, ő pedig, miután az ajtó bezáródott a basszusgitáros mögött, ledobta magát az ágyra. Arra az ágyra, amelyik még mindig árasztotta magából az izzadság- és meN illatát. Elmosolyodott, tekintete a másik, bevetett ágyra vándorolt, amelyhez hozzá sem értek. Kellemesen befészkelte magát, majd lehunyta a szemét.   
meN ébresztette fel egy lágy, gerincet bizsergető csókkal, amelyre még félig öntudatlanul úgy reagált, hogy magára rántotta a férfit, aki csak nevetve elszakította egymástól az ajkaikat. Hayato mérgesen bokszolta vállba a basszusgitárost, amiért lőttek a romantikus pillanatnak.   
– Mennünk kéne reggelizni – adott gyors magyarázatot meN, miközben feltápászkodott az énekesről, majd kezét nyújtva talpra segítette őt. Hayato bosszúsan karolta át a férfit, fejét a mellkasába fúrta, arcán csalódott grimasz.   
– Muszáj? – nyafogta. – Chamu úgyis rajtunk fog rugózni. Hogy vajon mit csináltunk idebent éjszaka.   
meN csókot lehelt a vörös tincsekre, hatalmas tenyere Hayato apró keze köré fonódott.   
– Ne aggódj, szerintem pontosan tisztában van vele. Nem olyan vastagok ezek a falak, te meg nem voltál valami csendes – magyarázta a basszusgitáros, mire Hayato kitépte magát az öleléséből, és villámot szóró szemekkel bokszolt a mellkasába. Már megint itt volt. A zsémbes háziasszony, meg a sértett kamaszlány úgy döntöttek, ott szólnak bele az életébe, ahol épp kedvük tartja.   
– Menjünk – ragadta meg végül meN csuklóját, és kivonszolta őt a hotelszobából. Azonban, amit odakint látott, ösztönös megtorpanásra késztette, így a férfi halkan morgolódva szaladt bele a hátába. Viszont Hayato egyszerűen képtelen volt megmozdulni, a látvány teljesen megbénította, az álla pedig valahol a bokája környékén kirándulhatott.   
Kana és Yume? – villant fel a hitetlen kérdés a gondolatai közepette, ahogy a két férfit nézte. Az alacsony, szöszke gitárost a másik a hotelszobájuk ajtajának szegezte, és úgy falták egymás ajkait, mintha máshogy képtelenek lennének életben maradni. Hayato még sosem látta ilyen hevesnek Yumét, ahogy Kana ostromát fogadta, a folyosón a két férfi zihálásán kívül csak meN elakadó lélegzetét hallotta.   
Hayato pontosan tudta, mikor ébredt rá a páros, hogy észrevették őket. Yume addig lehunyt szemei először résnyire nyíltak, úgy tűnt, hogy a kis gitáros látása teljesen elhomályosodott az élvezettől. Azonban a barna szempár rekordsebességgel nyílt a kétszeresére, amikor Yume szembesült az őket bámuló Hayatoval és meN-meN-nel.   
Az énekes egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy látta-e már a kicsit ilyen zavarban, ahogy rekordsebességgel elvált Kana ajkaitól, azonban a válasz nemleges volt. Yume kipirultan, levegőért kapkodva bámult rájuk, míg Kana összefont karral, már-már szórakozott arckifejezéssel bámulta őket. Hayatonak ekkor jutott eszébe becsukni a száját, és a biztonság kedvéért gyomorba könyökölni meN-t. A basszusgitáros sziszegve engedett fel, akárcsak a leeresztő gumilabda.   
– Ez nem volt semmi – jegyezte meg Hayato, ajkaira bizonytalan mosoly kúszott. Fogalma sem volt, mit kéne mondania ilyen helyzetben, így végül az először eszébe jutó szavakat engedte előbukkanni. Ám úgy tűnt, helyesen cselekedett, ugyanis Yume egyből a nyakába ugrott, miközben összevissza hadovált.   
– Jaj, Hayato-shi, azt hittem, utálni fogsz, amiért nem mondtam el, de olyan hirtelen történt, meg nem akartalak vele fárasztani, és tökre féltem, hogy mérges lennél. Pedig Kana már rég el szerette volna nektek mondani, csak miattam halasztottuk. Ugye nem haragszol?   
Az énekes nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon a végtelennek tetsző szóáradatra, ám amikor látta a szeme sarkából az éppen lepacsizó meN-t és Kanát, már tudta, mit kell tennie.   
– Most komoly? – bukott elő belőle, mire Yume megfordult, és csalódott pillantást vetett a párjára.   
– Ti ketten – mutatott komoly képpel a gitárosra és a basszerosra –, rémesen egyszerűek vagytok.   
A két férfi értetlenül pillantott egymásra, így Hayato nem bírta megállni, hogy ne tegyen hozzá valamit Yume kijelentéséhez.   
– Mint a faék.


End file.
